herofandomcom-20200223-history
Victor von Doom (Earth-616)
Victor von Doom, known by his alias Doctor Doom, is a former supervillain turned anti-hero in the Marvel Universe. The former archenemy of the Fantastic Four and one of the most powerful villains in the Marvel Universe, in recent years, he has made a drastic shift in alignment, and has begun a path towards redemption for his former crimes. History As a Supervillain For a long time since his first appearance in Fantastic Four #5, Doctor Doom was the Fantastic Four's primary enemy, who was very formidable against them in many of their confrontations. While Doctor Doom's main goal was to initally destroy the Fantastic Four, in later comics, he began to turn more sinister and tried to conquer the Earth and proclaiming himself as "Emperor of Earth" by manipulating the minds of all the members of the United Nations into entitling him with the dictatoral position, as well as all of Earth's citizens in hailing him as thier emperor. However, a superhero named the Avenger Wonder Man was unaffected by the manipulation, and was able to free everyone from Doom's mind control, and ousting him from power. Pre-Redemption During the Secret Wars, Doom used the remants of Earth-616 and Earth-1610 to create a twisted, dystopian world called Battleworld, in which he made himself the god/ruler with an iron fist and named Doctor Strange (who had previously helpped him revive his mother in a previous incarnation) as his sheriff. Overtime however, Doom became unhappy with his position, believeing that he was failing his duty. Soon however, his reign was challenged when he learned that an interdimensional raft crafted from the survivors of Earth-1610 and the supervillains The Maker and Cabal. Initally, Doctor Doom refused to be involved in the challenge of power, but after learning that survivors of Earth-616 led by Black Panther and Namor had captured the adversaries, Doom confronted the Earth-616 survivors, and demanded to recognize him as their ruler. Doctor Strange, immediately teleported the Earth-616 survivors away, but Doom killed him for disobeying his orders. Later on, Battleworld began to fall into anarchy, and Doom was forced to search for anf locate the Earth-616 survivors with the Thor Corps., he confronted and battled Namor and Black Pather (whom wield the Infinity Gauntlet). Doom defeated Black Panther, but learned that the battle was only a mere distraction. He teleported to the Molecule Man's chamber and confronted and challenged his long-time enemy Mr. Fantastic. Knowing that Doom would best Mr. Fantastic easily, he partially stripped Doctor Doom of some of his powers. Although neither of them intially prevailed, Mr. Fantastic used his powers to restore Earth-616 to its former self and alter Doom's mind into thinking that Reed was dead, giving him a sense of satisfation in the hopes that Doom could potentially redeem himself. Redemption Doom's altered personality felt that he must achieve a sense of self-realization in more mundane form rather than supervillany and world donimation, but in order to do so, he realized that his must reluctantly assist with the superheroes. Despite his intitial resentment, he decided to become an ally to Iron Man, whom despite being a past advesary, he was respected as an equal. He successfully proved his trust when he managed to exorcise the poccessed Madame Masque, revealing that he put his villiany aside. Following the second civil war, Iron Man was left in a life-threatening coma. As a result, Doom decided he would take up the position as Iron Man until Iron Man recovered. He was inevitably challenged by both Mephisto and S.H.I.E.L.D., but was able to appease both sides and banish Mephisto thanks in part with Tony's ex-girlfriend. A group of supervillains caught word of Doom's supposed redemption, and planned on executing him for his treachery by forming a Villainous Grop called the Hood. With the help of the now fully-recovered Tony Stark, the two of him successfully defeated the Hood for good, but at the cost of Doctor Doom regaining the scars he previous had prior to redemption. Doom then retreated to Castle Doom and fell into a deep depression, but after being comforted by Zora Vukovic, he regained his senses. Category:Male Category:Superheroes Category:Magic Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Marvel Heroes Category:On & Off Category:Parents Category:Adaptational Heroism